Kitten Eater
by doryfishie
Summary: “Sasuke-teme, don’t eat kittens for breakfast, it’s not nice! Dattebayo!” SasuTen cause there just isn’t enough.


**Yeah...I personally don't particularly think this is a good story, but a friend read it and said it was halfway decent so here it is. Also, there just isn't enough SasuTen love out there. If you want a REALLY good fic about those two, it's called Necromancer by **V-chan2k6.

**Listening to: Halleujah (Rufus Wainwright)**

**Kitten Eater**

Naruto was being stupid…again. Seriously, what was with this guy? First, he eats ramen for every single meal, and then he drags him along to pay for it. How is that fair? Next, he wears bright orange clothing. They're supposed to be ninja for god sakes!

...And now this. "Sasuke-teme, why are you eating kittens for breakfast?" The loudmouth questioned. Just because the store was out of normal cereal didn't mean Naruto had to point out the fact that his cereal was, in fact, shaped likes cats.

"Shut up dobe." Instead of heeding his request like a sane person would, the blond continued to rant about his breakfast, "You do realize eating kittens is kinda gross, don't you teme?" He questioned as the two walked out the door unto a street where others could hear them.

He was about to start ignoring him, when Sasuke heard another voice, "The Uchiha eats cats?"

Turning to glare at the owner, he saw the Hyuuga and his sparring partner walking towards them, "Hyuuga." He greeted tonelessly.

The other only nodded as Naruto informed the two of his teammate's peculiar choice in cereal. A look of recognition appeared on the female's face, "Oh! I know that cereal! I used to eat it all the time, but I haven't had it in forever!" She turned to Neji, "Ne, Neji, can we stop here for a second? I didn't have any breakfast yet, and now I want the kitty cereal!!"

Neji merely sighed, "Go if you want Tenten. I will be waiting at the training ground. Don't take too long." With that, he stalked off.

"Yay!! Sasuke-san, may I have some of your cereal," He looked at her as if she was mad. Who enjoyed that cereal? It was much too sweet, and shaped like cats for Heaven's sake.

"Whatever," He turned to open his apartment again. It would get rid of the cereal faster, and Naruto was sure not to come.

Sure enough, the dobe informed him that he had to go meet Sakura-chan and that if he didn't want to come it was his own fault. Pft, he didn't care.

That left him with the girl…Tenten right? Well, whatever her name was, she bounced into his apartment as soon as the door was open, "This way, right?" She let herself into the kitchen as if she owned the place and started rummaging through the cupboards, "Aha!" came her triumphant cry as she held up the box.

He merely stared as she bustled around, looking for cereal-eating utensils. Nobody, let alone a female he barely knew, had ever come into his small complex and taken control like she had. Then again, he was beginning to notice that Tenten was not most girls.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" she asked, pouring milk into her bowl. She then added the cereal.

"What are you doing?" He responded as he sat across from her.

"Hmm?" was the only response as her mouth was full of the kitten-shaped cereal.

Sasuke merely sighed and repeated the question, annunciating clearly. When she swallowed, Tenten replied, "I'm eating cereal. Want some?" Okay, she was getting waaay to comfortable in his house for his liking: offering him some of the cereal he owned.

"No," He then stood up. Sasuke wasn't a very people person, so he felt that if he waited in the living room, she'd finish and go away.

As he walked into the other room, he heard a chair scrape against the floor. Soon enough she came through the door and sat down next to him, still eating cereal, "Where do you think you're going?"

He thought about not responding, but reconsidered it. She wasn't the Hyuuga's teammate for nothing. She undoubtedly had a counter plan for that particular habit. "Waiting for you to leave."

Tenten stared at him, "You get points for responding, 'cause Neji almost never does, but you lose some for being mean. Now, let's try that again!" Her smile was really annoying.

"I told you," she either didn't notice or didn't care about the exasperated tone of voice, "I have to train and I'm not leaving you in my house alone. That cereal smells, so I decided to come here."

"Tsk, Tsk," she admonished, "What did I say about being blunt. Now we're gonna have to do the repeat after me," staring at he was beginning to become a habit. No way in Hell was he going to repeat what she said, "Okay! Let's start. Oh Tenten, I just had to get away from you so your gorgous brown eyes would not have to gaze upon the horrors of my bloody nose that is a--"

"No." He had been right, it was stupid.

"You're no fun!" she pouted, "You have no idea how to woo women do you?" Yup, it was definitely becoming a habit. How could one not stare incredulously at this walking weirdo?

Sasuke sputtered, "W-What?!" She giggled.

"Well," Tenten shrugged, "Why else would you invited me into your house?" After they sat in silence for about half a minute, Tenten suddenly got this look in her eye that would rival the Mangekyou anytime. "Hey Sasuke…"

As he opened his mouth to reply, Sasuke suddenly felt something enter his mouth.

She had stuck her spoon filled with cereal into his mouth. Tenten pulled the spoon part back triumphantly. He glared at her, refusing to swallow the cereal.

The staring match continued, but then Sasuke thought of a crazy idea. Before even thinking it out, he acted.

And that was how Uchiha Sasuke ended up kissing the Hyuuga's teammate. She didn't respond for several seconds, but then her mouth opened. He took this opportunity to transfer the cereal that she had so carelessly placed in his mouth into hers, and pulled back.

She stared at him, mouth still agape and cereal dripping down her chin. Now it was his turn to smirk. When she finally realized what had happened, she screamed,

"UCHIHA SASUKE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I AM NOT A LITTLE BIRD YOU NEED TO FEED, SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST THROW UP IN MY MOUTH AND EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT!" By that point she was standing above him with a kunai in each hand and proverbal ones in her eyes. Inwardly it was quite a terrifying picture, but on the outside he remained calm.

The lack of response didn't faze Tenten one bit, and she bent down so they were eye to eye, "Neji's gonna kill you." Now that was questionable, but instead of doubting her sparring partner's ability, he questioned hers.

"What, are you saying you couldn't take me?" The thought made his smirk grow.

As his grew though, so did hers. Now that was frightening, "Oh no, I could take you out with one hand behind my back. No, I'm not gonna kill you because then I couldn't do this," With that, she pressed her lips against his. It wasn't entirely unexpected he realized, but he still clamed up.

He felt her smile against his lips and his unresponsiveness, but he wasn't going to let her win so easily. When they finally came up for air, they were both smirking , "I won!" Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, to which she responded with a glare.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" he questioned, not responding to the challenge. When she saw the clock, Tenten let out a cry,

"Crap crap crap! Neji's gonna work me over time for this!"

"Hyuuga's got you on a tight leash huh." He mocked.

She scowled at him, "This is _your_ fault you know. I should tell Neji that you raped me."

As she put on her shoes, Sasuke called to her, "Don't suggest it, or you might be even later." Tenten blushed and left.

He stayed on the couch a while before realizing she hadn't finished her cereal. He took up the spoon and had a bite of it.

You know…kittens don't taste so bad after all.


End file.
